


Never imagined it'd turn out like this

by I_really_love_pans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Foreplay, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Short One Shot, Smut, aussie kisses, boobs, fluffly fluff, lots of boobs, morning makeout, some plot in here somewhere if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_really_love_pans/pseuds/I_really_love_pans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill Valentine wakes up next to Claire Redfield, it feels so natural to Jill, and Claire agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never imagined it'd turn out like this

**Author's Note:**

> When life hands you lemons, write cute Lesbians. ;)

Jill rolled onto her side, her blue eyes falling upon the beautiful Auburn woman lying beside her, the soft rise and fall of her chest practically hypnotic.

Everything had happened so fast that night, and Jill had not expected the following events to lead her to this, being able to wake up this morning in bed next to Claire. 

Chris had invited Jill to his apartment to celebrate Claire's birthday, and they had had way too much to drink, Jill recalled cuddling with Chris on the couch then next, here she was, waking up next to Chris's sister. 

*Chuckle* 

"I knew I'd end up with a Redfield, just didn't know which one.." 

Jill moved her hand to brush Claire's bangs away from her face gently; it was then she noticed Claire was awake, her eyes staring back into hers. 

"Good morning beautiful."

Jill felt her cheeks flush, and she smiled like an idiot, "Shush you, you're the beautiful one, just look at you, the sunbathing you in its glorious light, and making you seem to this amazing goddess that I have to worship..."

"Wow, excellent choice of words, bravo" laugh

That laugh was the most beautiful sound Jill ever heard.

Before Jill's brain could register anything that was happening, she moved in mounting Claire, and pressing her lips against the other woman's soft flesh, fingers tangling in that auburn hair. Jill grabbed a fistful and tugged Claire's head back gently, of course, she could not hurt this goddess she'd been blessed to get into her bed. 

Claire let out a gasp at the sudden tug, her hips bucking up to meet Jill's causing the once brunette woman to moan, into the kiss, Claire not willing to let her go and she honestly didn't want to leave that particular moment either, yet they both knew they'd need to breathe.

However dying in her arms wouldn't be so bad, would it? Jill's thoughts were in overdrive. 

Claire raised herself up, holding Jill in place with her arms, while she tried to adjust her head with Jill's hand still tightly fisted in her hair. 

The two wrestled trying to assure dominance in the kiss, and Claire decided it was worth it in the end to just flip Jill onto the other side of the bed and straddle her legs, causing her to release her grip. 

Claire moved her hands to the sides of Jill's head and pulled away from the kiss finally, how they managed to maintain that? Skills man, these women could break your neck with their legs, holding a kiss? Easy enough.

"Jill, you look so damn beautiful..." Jill blushed.

The blonde woman's hair was fanned out, her arms spread and her chest was gently rising and falling with each labored breath. The movement in her breast was easily getting Claire's attention, and she felt like Jill's body deserved some admiration with her mouth.

"Ahhh!" Jill felt Claire's mouth close over her nipple, and the sensation caused her breathing to hitch, and she arched like a bow into Claire's mouth. Her tongue swiped across the sensitive nub while she massaged the other mammary with her hand, brushing her thumb across the nub, getting more of those sweet sounds from the blonde. 

"Claire..."

Claire lifted her head and looked up to Jill. Her eyes shut tight, just moaning her name in pleasure, getting that reaction from such a strong woman, who never took the time to take care of herself was just what Claire intended. She only knew Jill through her brother, and she'd been all for them being together, yet Chris was always about the mission, Claire knew him more than anyone and knew he never helped Jill with her needs.

"DO you like that Jill?"

Claire smiled moving her mouth over the other breast then flicked at the nipple with her tongue, Jill a squirming mess, her chest flushed, she had resorted to unintelligible sounds and mewls. Claire ran a hand up to the hot flesh on Jill's neck, drumming her fingers along her tensed jaw. 

Moving up her tongue leaving the soft nub and trailing up to taste the warm flesh of her neck, Jill pressing her head so far into the mattress, losing her mind, and she both loved AND hated Claire for making her feel that way.

"Ahhhhnnnn Claire!" the muffled sound made the other woman chuckled, pulling away from Jill she allowed the woman to gain her senses back and breathe. Jill was panting so hard. You'd think she was about to die.

"Are you ok?" Claire asked, concerned.

*pant* *pant* *pant* 

Jill propped herself up on her elbows, the red in her chest fading as she calmed her breathing. "I'm fine! You're just too good, goodness.."

*laugh* "Sorry, maybe we should call it quits and get something to eat."

Jill blushed, "Well I had thought you had something else in mind.." 

Claire's gaze snapped from Jill's face and down to her hips, "Oh, well... I wasn't sure if you'd have survived that if I had gone that far... hehe."

"You ass, you can't start something and not finish it!"

"Haha, I'm kidding." Claire's gaze became very sensual and dangerous, and Jill felt that look all the way down in her underbelly. Jill tossed her head back as she felt Claire dip her tongue in between her plush lips, flicking her tongue on the nub, that sensitive ball of flesh, Jill pressed Claire's face into her hips, demanding what her body craved from her. 

She played to the blondes wish and flicked her tongue vigorously inside the moist warmth, and Jill was getting close, there was a hint in her breathing and her grip on Claire's head getting painfully tight.

"I'm... I'm gonna come, Claire!"

Jill's mind was in a haze, memories flooding from the night before, Chris and her cuddling, but the whole time Jill only had eyes for, Claire, seeing her in those skinny jeans, and black crop top.

Also that that cute short hair, wasn't helping either, and now nestled right between Jill's legs giving her the greatest feeling in the world, she needed someone to show her this kind of love, this tenderness.

She could feel the muscles in her legs tighten and she damn near ended up squeezing Claire's head while she came hard, screaming the woman's name at the top of her lungs.

"CLAIRE!"

Feeling those strong legs wrapping around her head made her increase her pace and seconds later she felt Jill's release and smiled against her clitoris, once Jill's legs relaxed Claire was able to pull her head up and finally get some fresh air. She stared at Jill's exhausted body, her eyes halfway open, she smiled at Claire.

"Damn Jill, your legs could break someone's neck, mine preferably at the moment." she winked, and Jill laughed.

"Sorry about that. *pant* You were amazing, though, Jesus.."

Claire crawled up resting her body on top of Jill, whom wrapped her arms around Claire's neck and gave her a kiss.

"How do you like your taste?" smile

"It's amazing, like you."

"Cheesy...and I'm the one that had to hang around Leon.."

"Hmm, I've never met him yet.."

"Trust me you are better off, Jill."

The two rolled onto their sides and cuddled one another, Claire rubbing the small of Jill's back, she sighed happily. 

"There is no place better in the world than right here, in your arms..."

"Awe Jill, I feel the same way."

"I love you, Claire-bear."

"Love you too, Jillybean.."

Jill smiled, her blue eyes staring into Claire's brown iris, a kiss then she snuggled up against her lover, feeling her eyelids getting heavy. Claire closed hers and nuzzled her face into Jill's hair, breathing in her scent.


End file.
